Journal Entry 6
Note: The was written when Alexandrina returned home with Arn, Variel and Artemis. '' We've made it back to Hazuk, and I get to sleep in my own bed tonight. Alone. I haven't been able to bring my self to make an entry since we were attacked. I was up for way to long, I didn't get enough sleep. I couldn't prepare my spells, I revealed the Air Veil armor to the party. I think I called out the Firestones. I am sick of them, I am sick of not being able to trust anybody. I don't sleep. I barely eat. And then it happened. Keli had already sent a minion after us. One of her underlings. It was a tough fight but we sent it backing. Shes not pleased that we let the Ranger go. I'm sick of her but I don't see us as having a choice right now but to feign cooperation. but then IT happened. The assassin, the one who attacked us in the cave and tried to take the girl she attacked us, She was a vampire. A Vampire... Chaniud help us but a Vampire. She took over me, she forced me, I couldn't resist it, but she forced me to attack violet. I think I was holding back as I failed to hit her. The others defeated the vampire, They disposed of the body in a horrific way, I walked away and tried to get some sleep. I apologized to Violet, she even gave me a kind smile, her actions confuse me frankly. On the way back to Hazuk we encountered a man in the road, handsome, an elf, he was being attacked and badly injured by Keli's damn minion and his ghouls. I reacted first and charged one of them, I failed to hit, but I got the attention of the beasts. They immediately attacked me, One waltz past me and my rapier struck true, but I failed to drop it. Another rushed past and another, they began to attack me. I don't remember how many got blows in, but they had hurt me pretty bad. Arn and Rowan both launched an assault on the bastards, as did Artemis, I was forced to retreat, badly hurt, but my magics were able to cure me. The leader ran off and they made short work of the ghouls. Running to the aid of the man I spent more of magic to heal him, but he remained unconscious. He was handsome. I began looking through the books he had, but my party members got onto me for being nosey, One appeared to be a manifest of some sort, maybe for a shop keeper, but I couldn't make it out. Hounded by the others I put it back. On our way back to Hazuk he awoke and admitted he worked for Ennic the Wizard who sent us to The Coil, we had the reagent he needed and we traveled together. He was handsome and polite to me. We reached town but Rowan was called away on family duty, Violet was left in our company. We arrived at Ennic's. He was verbally abusive to poor Variel, the Elf we found, his name was Variel. It made me uncomfortable to listen to him berate him. I asked if he'd spend some time with me after his duties were over. Ennic gave us a job, Wyroot, if we could collect it he'd pay us handsomely, He even gave us an advance. Gold in my pocket. I was quite happy to hear this. I used the Advance to invest in a Horse, I nicknamed him Stampede and I small wagon. I am planning to load it full of Wyroot and maybe retire off this. Variel was ordered to come with us. I offered Variel to stay at my place, he could save coin on an Inn and he agreed. Much to my dismay Arn and Artemis tagged along to. Violet and a man she met (What was his name? Toben? Taben? Talboe?) stayed at her house. I guess even the 'princess' needs some once in a while. Hopefully it will improve her mood like Arn's night with Honda improved his. As for my mood? Well Variel came home with me... He even came into my room. But after that he refused to touch me, he touched my cheek and called me pretty but then just refused to have anything to do with me I. I don't know why, maybe its because I smell like Garlic? I equipped myself with a Mirror, Garlic, and Silver before we came home incase the other one who killed also rose as a vampire. I hope the rest did too, I suggested it. I think the vampire shook me up pretty good, not being in control of my own body, thats my biggest fear. It shook me up good. I need something to comfort me. My flask is empty. I don't understand Variel's reaction, I mean... I am a good looking girl, I never had trouble getting men into my bed before. Can he sense what Honda sensed? That I am a terrible person? it it that obvious? Probably. That's probably it. I should of brought more Ale from the Tavern, I am going to get to bed and get some '''rest'... I am... Frustrated. I... Why did they follow us here? Maybe that was it? No. It was me I am sure. Divining Light is silent these days. Chaniud's yet to answer my prayers. I might write a letter to Uncle tomorrow. I feel lonely. No, I feel fine. - Alexandrina.